La véritable histoire d'Alice et Peter
by Hermione.pg
Summary: Personne ne sait vraiment qui était Alice et Peter. Et si le début de leurs histoire respective avaient été changé? (Petite fic avec une petite histoire sur nos deux héros de contes)


Bonjour à tous. J'aimerais remercier ceux qui me liront. Et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez un petit commentaire histoire de connaitre vos avis et impressions. J'accepte tout, y compris les critiques.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

**La véritable histoire d'Alice et de Peter**

I**l était une fois, un roi et une reine. Ils gouvernaient le plus magnifique de tous les royaumes. En effet, il y faisait beau tout les jours, les gens étaient très agréables et ce lieu était réputé pour faire pousser les meilleurs fruits du monde. Beaucoup de perso**

**nnes venaient dans ce royaume tant ils en entendaient dire du bien. Tout le mondes disaient, qu'il était de loin le meilleur de tous et beaucoup de gens venaient s'y installer en quête du bonheur**

**Parfois lorsque le roi et la reine donnaient un bal, ils leur arrivaient d'inviter le peuple afin qu'ils se sentent égaux et non pas exclu de la vie mondaine. C'est en grande partie pour cette qualité que tout le monde parlaient d'eux en des termes élogieux.**

**Mais le roi et la reine, en apparences très heureux, étaient en fait très tristes car ils désiraient une seule chose, qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir. Un enfant, voire plusieurs. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, ils les imaginaient déjà courants partout dans les couloirs du château, leurs éclats de rires. L'amour qu'ils leurs porteraient. D'un commun accord, ils décidè**

**rent d'attendre que la guerre contre les géants se termine pour avoir des enfants. Mais le temps que pris cette guerre pour se terminer eu raison de leurs espoirs. Ils étaient aujourd'hui trop âgés pour en avoir. Ils avaient pris contact avec tout les magiciens de leurs entourages et demandèrent de l'aide aux autres royaumes, qui plus que tout auraient souhaités les aider mais malheureusement ils n'en connaissaient aucun.**

**Beaucoup de personnes étaient de passage dans ce royaume. Un jour une femme se présenta au palais leur disant qu'elle avait le remède à tous leurs maux. De plus elle accepterait de leur en parler si le roi et sa femme acceptaient de dîner avec elle. Au début ils ne voulurent pas, cette femme était repoussante, elle portait des guenilles, ne sentait pas bon et avait un visage des plus laid. Se disant que leur bonheur était aujourd'hui à porté de main et qu'il serait dommage de gâcher cette seule et unique chance, ils acceptèrent. Ils mangèrent donc avec elle dans un silence quasi-religieux.**

**Lorsque tous furent rassasiés, le roi voulut en savoir plus et lui posa LA question « comment pouvait-vous nous aider ? ». Elle ne leur répondit pas explicitement à la question mais elle leur affirma qu'elle était en mesure de leurs faire avoir des enfants mais que pour cela il y' avait une condition. Tout les deux étaient à la fois très heureux mais aussi très curi**

**eux et inquiet. Ne voulant pas brusquer cette vieille dame, ils attendirent qu'elle reprenne la parole. Chose qu'elle fit quelques instants plus tard.**

**- Je vois bien que vous êtes en détresse alors je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Prenez ceux-ci, et buvez-es avec un grand verre d'eau.**

**- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demandèrent le roi et la reine en même temps.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont que de simples graines de pommes. Deux pour être exacte, pour que vous puissiez avoir deux enfants.**

**_ Deux enfants ?! S'exclamèrent le roi et la reine. Oh comment vous remercier ? Demanda la reine les larmes aux yeux.**

**- C'est là qu'intervient ma condition. Lorsque vos enfants atteindront la puberté il faudra que vous m'en donniez un. Peu importe lequel.**

**A ce moment là le roi se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demanda à s'entretenir avec sa femme avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Et ils sortirent de la pièce.**

**- Que fait-on ? Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser prendre l'un de nos enfants.**

**-Nous ne les avons pas encore pour le moment. Je pense que nous devrions accep**

**ter. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu. Et puis ça nous permettra d'en aimer deux, c'est plus que ce que nous avions imaginé. Et puis nous verrons ce que nous ferons pour l'un des enfants à donner le moment venu. Expliqua la reine.**

**- Je ne pense vraiment pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Mais je t'aime et si tu pense que c'est une bonne chose alors nous allons accepter. Après tout, en t'épousant j'ai juré à tes parents que je ferais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse. Alors nous allons accepter.**

**Le roi et la reine allèrent retrouver la sorcière et le roi lui donna son accord. Avant que le pacte ne fut scellé la veille femme leur dit qu'il y aurait de terribles représailles si ils ne tenaient pas leur part du marché. Ce par quoi ils répondirent que les rois tenaient toujours leurs promesses et le pacte fut scellé par une poignée de main.**

**Le soir même, assis tout les deux sur le lit, ils fixaient les deux petits haricots et le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet. Ils échangèrent un regard, le roi eu un hochement de tête et la reine pris le verre d'eau et avala l'eau avec les deux haricots. Ils se regardèrent se sourire, enfin heureux d'avoir leur désir le plus chère si prêt d'être exaucé.**

**Neuf mois plus tard la reine mis au monde deux magnifiques enfants. Un garço**

**n qu'ils nommèrent Peter ainsi qu'une fille qu'ils appelèrent Alice.**  
**Petit Alice et Peter étaient inséparables. Ils faisaient tous ensembles, ils s'imaginaient différents mondes et jouaient au valeureux chevalier sauvant la princesse de sa tour. Puis en grandissant, leurs rêves d'évasions devinrent différents.**

**Alice était une enfant très sage. Une passion pour les animaux se développa en elle. Une ménagerie avait été installée de rare et nombreux animaux y vivaient. Elle passait une grande partie de son temps dans ce lieu qu'elle aimait a appelé « merveilles ». Selon elle, tous ce qui était rare et beau devaient porter ce qualificatif.**

**Peter était quant à lui un enfant très dissipé. Il embêtait souvent sa sœur, et ne cessait de répéter que pour lui grandir était une malédiction et que c'était sûrement pour cela que tous les méchants étaient de vieilles personnes. Il passait ses journées dehors à parler tout seul en s'imaginant vivre de magnifiques aventures avec des amis qui partageraient son avis.**

**Seulement voilà, bien que très heureux, le roi et la reine sentaient que bientôt ils devraient se séparer de l'un de leurs enfants. Le simple fait de devoir choisir lequel des deux devrait les quitter, les rendaient malades. En effet, dans à peine quelques jours Alice et Peter atteindraient leur puberté. Pour une raison encore inexplicable aujourd'hui, tout les enfants du ro**

**yaume accédèrent à leur puberté à onze ans. Sans doute à cause de la poussière que produisaient les elfes, disaient certains. Quoi qu'il en soit dans quelques jours la sorcière, comme ils aimaient à l'appeler, viendraient bientôt prendre l'enfant qu'ils leur avaient promis.**

**Leurs enfants n'avaient pas encore étaient mis au courant de cela, et le roi et la reine n'avaient pas l'intention de le leur dire. Pour éviter d'avoir à en donner un, ils prirent la décision de les éloigner du palais. Alors la veille de leur anniversaire, ils leur dirent que leur cadeau d'anniversaire était un voyage à travers le royaume. La reine et le roi savaient que leurs enfants rêvaient tous les deux de vivres des aventures incroyables.**

**Un carrosse fut apprêté, et les enfants ainsi que des gardes et une gouvernante montèrent à bord. Le fiacre se mit en route et parti en direction de la forêt Pouffy. On racontait qu'un dragon portant se nom y vivait et à force de terrifier les habitants, ceux-ci quittèrent de le bois. Les enfants était heureux, même si légèrement craintif. C'était la première fois qu'ils pénétraient dans cette forêt, en fait c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient le château. Mais ils allaient enfin vivre l'aventure qu'ils avaient toujours rêvée de faire.**

**Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard au beau milieu de la forêt. Une petite **

**maison en bois ferait office d'habitation pour le temps que leur voyage durerait. Ils passèrent donc leurs anniversaires là-bas, puis plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Et rien ne se passa. Les enfants insouciants s'amusaient. Alice avait trouvé un lapin blessé dans la forêt en arrivant et elle s'occupait de lui chaque jour le nourrissant et s'amusant avec lui. Peter quand à lui faisait des duels avec les gardes chargé de leurs sécurité. Il savait maintenant parfaitement magner l'épée.**  
**Un mois passa comme ça, et les parents étaient heureux puisque rien ne s'était encore passé. Ils envisagèrent de faire revenir leurs enfants, se disant que la sorcière avait simplement du oublier. Seulement voilà, au moment où la lettre, informant les enfants qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, allait partir, la sorcière fit son apparition.**

**- Que faite-vous ici ? S'écria le roi en la voyant dans son palais sans y avoir été invitée.**

**- Mais je viens simplement réclamer mon du. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui fit avoir des frissons au roi et à la reine.**

**- Mais vous rêvez, pauvre folle. Jamais nous ne vous donnerons un seul de nos enfants. GARDE JETER LA DEHORS, JE NE VEUX PLUS LA REVOIR.**

**- Vous le regretterez ! Leur dit-elle en riant tandis que les gardes l'escortaient jusqu'à l'extérieure. Vous ne reverrez qu'un seul de vos deux enfants en vie. Le premier qui s'en sortira vivra, quant à l'autre il mourra et restera avec moi. Mort.**

**En entendant ces paroles, le roi ainsi que sa femme surent que quelque chose allait se produire. Ils firent donc préparer un carrosse et ils partirent dans l'heure.**

**Pendant ce temps Alice et Peter se trouvaient devant la petite maison. Alice cueillait des fleurs comme le lui avait demandé la nourrice tandis que Peter jouait. Soudain un cri parvint aux oreilles de la nourrice. Lorsqu'elle alla voir lequel des deux petits avait crié. Elle les aperçut allongé dans l'herbe. Elle s'approcha d'eux mais rien ne les réveilla. Elle eu beau crier leurs noms, rien n'y fit, aucun ne répondit. Les gardes accoururent en entendant la femme appeler à l'aide. Ils vérifièrent que les enfants étaient bien en vie. Ils les firent entrer à l'intérieure de la petite maison et les allongèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.**

**La reine et le roi arrivèrent quelques heures après cela. Dés qu'ils virent la mine des gardes puis celle de la nourrice, ils surent que quelque chose c'était produit. Lorsque la reine vit ses enfants allongés et ne respirant que faiblement elle comprit que c'était l'œuvre de la sorcière. Elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son mari tandis que celui-ci était beaucoup trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre geste.**

**Lorsque Alice se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans de l'herbe « mais que fais-je là ? » se dit-elle. Soudain elle vit un énorme lapin passait devant elle. Ce lapin était habi**

**llé, et marchait très vite. Il tenait dans sa main une montre à gousset et ne cessait de répéter « en retard, en retard j'ai rendez-vous quelque part ». Alice décida de le suivre et en pensant atteindre son terrier tomba dans un trou qui lui fit faire un plongeons vertigineux. Elle se retrouva face à une porte qu'elle réussit à franchir après maints efforts. Puis elle vit des fleurs, ainsi que des animaux qui parlaient. En voyant toutes ces merveilles elle décida de nommer cet endroit « le pays des merveilles »**

**Lorsque Peter se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi dans l'herbe. Il resta ainsi allongé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit suspect provenant des buissons. Il avait la mauvaise impression d'être espionnait. Il se releva, pris l'épée qui était resté près de lui et se dirigea vers le buisson. Il donna un grand coup d'épée et une étincelle pas plus grosse qu'un poing en sorti. Elle se mit à voler autour de Peter. D'abord effrayait, il se rendit vite compte que la petite lumière qui voletait ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il se mit alors à l'examiner, et se rendit compte qu'en faite cette étincelle était constituée de jambes, de bras, d'une tête et d'ailes.**

**-Que me veux-tu petite luciole ? Demanda t-il doucement.**

**- Je ne suis pas une luciole, je suis une fée. Dit-elle un peu en colère.**

**- Cela fait toute la différence. Dit-il ironique. Je m'appelle Peter et toi quel est ton nom ?**

**-Je me nomme Clochette. Et j'aimerais te demander de l'aide.**

**- Je t'écoute. S'exclama-t-il**

**- Et bien, là d'où je viens un horrible pirate essaye par tout les moyens de me tuer moi et mes sœurs. Oh et puis pas que nous, les indiens et les sirènes aussi.**

**- Mais tout cela n'existe, cesse donc de rire de moi ! Dit-il légèrement énerver.**

**- Ne dit pas ça, nous existons tous et nous avons besoin de ton aide. Mais je te préviens si je t'emmène avec moi il y' a de gros risques. Les pirates sont loin d'être des personnes gentilles et ils magnent l'épée vraiment très bien.**

**- Oh je viens, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.**

**Elle lui donna un peu de poussière de fée et lui dit de penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Quelques instants après il volait.**

**-Ou allons-nous ?**

**- Tu vois cette étoile devant nous qui brille le plus ? Et bien c'est là-bas.**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Peter vit le bateau des pirates et Clochette lui montra le capitaine de ce navire. Elle lui montra aussi les sirènes et les fleurs. Peter décida d'appeler cet endroit « le pays imaginaire », car il vécu sa première journée pensant que tout cela était un rêve. Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain il comprit que cela n'en été pas un.**

**Pendant ce temps le roi et la reine veillaient leurs enfants et les entendaient formuler des propos incohérent.**

**-Absoléme... Chapelier fou...prendre le thé...grandir...cœur...gâteau... valet...Tweedledee.**

**-Crocodile...crochet...Lili la tigresse...Jolly Roger...fée...pas grandir... enfants perdus...Clochette.**

**Le roi et la reine demandèrent à leurs grades de retrouver la sorcière. Avant la fin de la journée ils revinrent avec celle-ci.**

**-Vous vouliez me voir ? Leur dit-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant.**

**- Qu'avez-vous fait à nos enfants ? Demanda la reine en pleurs.**

**- Je vous avez prévenu qu'il y' aurait de terrible représailles si vous refusiez de m'en donner un. Vous avez refusé alors voilà le résulta. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous.**

**- Que leurs avez vous fait ? Dite-nous au moins cela, je vous en pris.**

**- Ils sont enfermés dans leurs rêves d'enfances. Tous les enfants veulent vivres des aventures. Je leurs ai donné cette opportunité. Le premier qui se réveillera sera celui des deux voulant quitter le monde où il se trouve. Je prendrais celui qui ne se réveillera pas et il restera enfermé dans son songe pour l'éternité.**

**Pendant ce temps Alice était chez l'horrible Dame de Cœur qui ne cessait de crier « coupait lui la tête ». Elle se trouvait impuissante et voyait de pauvres personnes ainsi que des animaux se faire tuer.**

**Pendant ce temps Peter vivait de folles aventures, ne passant pas un jour sans se battre avec le capitaine crochet. Il y avait aujourd'hui des tas d'enfants comme lui au pays imaginaire. Ne voulant pas grandir mais continuer à s'amuser et vivre des aventures.**

**Alice se faisait courir après par les gardes de la reine, ils avaient tous une lance qu'ils brandissaient vers elle. Elle se trouvait impuissante face à eux et ne cessait de répéter « je veux me réveiller, je veux partir du pays des merveilles immédiatement ».**

**Soudain Alice se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se trouvait dans son lit et ses parents étaient près d'elle et en pleurs.**

**- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle.**

**Mais ses parents ne lui répondirent pas et continuèrent de fixer quelque chose à coté d'elle. Quand elle se retourna elle vit le lit de Peter, vide.**

**- Ou est Peter ?**

**Et la reine pleura plus fort encore. Au moment où Alice c'était réveillait Peter avait disparus. Alors Alice compris qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus son jumeau. Et elle se mit à pleurer.**

**Et en effet, elle ne revit jamais Peter. Personne ne le revit. Des tas de recherches avaient été faites mais aucune n'avait jamais aboutit à quoi que ce soit. Cela faisaient des années que ça c'était produit, la reine était morte de chagrin peu de temps après la disparition de Peter. Le roi organisait chaque fois des battus mais ne trouva jamais rien. Et il tomba dans la folie. Alice quant à elle passait son temps dans la forêt à la recherche d'un lapin pouvant lui montrer l'accès au pays des merveilles. Chaque jours elle pleurait se disant qu'elle aurait préfère rester là-bas pour que son frère puisse vivre avec leurs parents. Mais jamais rien ne fonctionna. Le royaume tomba dans la famine et les géants reprirent possession du royaume.**

**Peter quant à lui se disait chaque jour être le plus heureux de tout les enfants du monde.**

**Fin**


End file.
